Take my breath away
by Haru-Lover09
Summary: This girl she invades my dreams. I know her I hate her but why do I dream of her? One shot


**A/N: I own Fruits Basket vol. 1-11 so this story will be perfect!**

**Disclaimer: This is my very first fanfic so review and tell me what I can do to make it better and tell me if you like it or not please.**

**Take my breath away**

"Kyo"….. That voice, "Yuki"……. That voice it's that stupid girl's voice. Why would I have a dream about her again? I hate her she ruins everything, and yet when I dream about her she makes me feel at peace.

"You stupid girl, do you really think you can save us?" "Do you really think you can break the Sohma curse?" This man he hurts me so much, but why do I dream of him every night? Even though he hurts me I feel at peace around him. Is it because he never puts on a fake smile like the others just to please me?

**Tohru; **Good morning Yuki

**Yuki: **Good morning Ms.Honda

**Tohru: **Kyo are you feeling any better this morning?

**Kyo**: Yeah, sure, (sigh), whatever……..

**Shigure:** Kyo……. she just ask how you were feeling and you couldn't give her an answer?

**Kyo:** Shut the hell up Shigure nobody asked you. For your information you damn dog that was a straight answer.

**Yuki: **Why must that cat get into fights every morning? I'm sorry Ms. Honda for the noise.

**Tohru: **It's ok Yuki I'm used to it

Another restless night because of that **girl**. If I hate her so much why do I wake up hot and wet. Not because I had a nightmare, but because I see this girl every night in my bed with me. This has to stop if I truly hate I will be able to look her dead in the face and tell her to leave or maybe use her as my punching bag.

Again this man enters my dreams and I find myself frozen unable to move. It's like I'm being pined down. His face I can't make it out. Even though its all a mystery I feel at peace with myself and my surroundings.

**Yuki: **Ms. Honda are you ok. You seem out of it today.

**Tohru: **I'm all right just thinking.

**Yuki: **Of what?

**Tohru: **Nnn….nothing it's nothing Yuki. Please do not worry.

**Kyo: **What are you two talking about?

**Yuki: **Nothing you need to concern yourself with you stupid cat.

**Kyo: **Who do you think your getting loud with you damn rat.

**Yuki: **You! You stupid cat!

_**(Yuki and Kyo Arguing)**_

**_( A knock at the door)_**

_**(I'll get it yelled Tohru) **_

**Tohru: **Hell…..o. (gasp) Akito!

**Akito: **Hello to you too Ms. Honda.

**Tohru:** What are you doing here Akito?

**Akito:** To get you…….

**Tohru:** What!

**Yuki:** Akito! What are you doing here, what are you doing to Ms. Honda!

**Akito:** Yuki it's been so long since we seen each other are you doing fine?

**Yuki:** What did you do to her? Akito, what did you do!

_**( Akito walk towards Yuki and places his hand on his cheek)**_

**Akito: **I don't like the tone of voice you've taken with me. What stunt are you trying to pull with me in front of Ms. Honda, Yuki?

_**( Yuki stood frozen in the middle of the living room with Akito in his face. Kyo and Shigure walk in)**_

**Kyo: **What the hell! Akito….

**Shigure:** Ah……. Akito you're finally here.

**Tohru:** Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure what's going on?

**_(Yuki stayed silent)_**

**Kyo: **I don't know.

**Shigure:** Akito has asked for you to go to the Sohma house for the weekend. For what reason I do not know.

**Akito: **And it's none of your business either. Tohru are you ready.

**Tohru:** What wait I need some cloths and………

**Akito: **That's not necessary. Lets go!

**_( Tohru and Akito left Shigure's house and got into a car. Tohru the passenger backseat, and Akito the driver)_**

**Akito: **Tohru! Don't think we're going to the Sohma house that is just something I told Shigure. I need to know why you invade my dreams. Why do I dream of you when I can't stand you?

**Tohru: **What? You really don't like me Akito?

_**( Akito stopped the car and looked at her as she stared back with big, sad puppy dog eyes.)**_

**Akito: **Well I……. I don't know anymore.

**Akito: **I see you in my dreams and I long for you. I long to hold you, I lust after you.

**Tohru: **I see. Akito in my dreams I find myself frozen unable to move. It's like I'm being pined down. His face I can't make it out. Even though its all a mystery I feel at peace with myself and my surroundings. Who is this man? This mystery man that makes me feel so good.

_**(Akito got out the car and went to the back seat)**_

**Akito: **Did he hold you down like this? Did he make you feel comfort, comfortable with your surroundings?

**Tohru:** mmmm……….hmmmmmmm

This girl, damn I don't hate her, I'm obsessed with her. My dream is no longer a dream but a reality. Tohru and I are as one, our souls are as one. This passion I see in her eyes. This passion this **_heat. _**I hear her I hear her screaming my name. How she makes me feel, she will always be with me by my side forever.


End file.
